


My Slytherin

by ClumsyElf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Poetry, Dude this is like so old have mercy, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyElf/pseuds/ClumsyElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little free writing about Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a reeeaaaaly long time ago, and yes I know it's pretty crappy. But it's ok I guess.

Slipping my fingers through his silky smooth blond hair,

Touching his pearly, perfect porcelain skin,

Kissing his ravishing red lips,

Pressing up against my own.

Gazing into his deep gray eyes till I cannot think anymore.

He took me by surprise,

Slithered his way into my heart,

I am powerless to stop this sintalizingly sinful Slytherin.


End file.
